Tire sensor devices are mounted to tires for example of cars or other vehicles to measure quantities associated with the tire, in particular a gas (air) pressure inside the tire. Such sensor devices may for example be used in tire pressure monitoring systems (TPMS) to continually monitor the pressure inside the tire. Such sensor devices may for example be mounted to a valve of the tire or be mounted inside the tire and transmit signals corresponding to the measured quantity in a wireless manner to further circuits, for example an electronic control unit or other circuits provided within the car, where the signals are evaluated further. In case of a pressure measurement, for example a warning may be output to a driver of the car in case the pressure is below a predetermined threshold and/or in case different tires have different pressures.
In many conventional approaches, such tire sensor devices are comparatively costly to manufacture, requiring for example different molding steps to provide housings/packages to a sensor chip. Therefore, cost efficient solutions are highly desirable for such sensor devices.